


Better than 'I Love You'

by Agent_Dimples



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Broken Alex, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Domestic Sanvers, Emotional, F/F, Family, Fighting for love, Fights, Fluff, Home, I Love You, Love, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, agnst, angry maggie, happy endings, pissed maggie, you are worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Dimples/pseuds/Agent_Dimples
Summary: Set after the 2x08 kiss, And based off of what was said, "Alex blames herself for Kara's disappearance, feeling she's become too focused on her new relationship with Maggie, and too complacent in watching out for her sister" - Kevin Smith.Alex thinks that her happiness is the cause for Kara's disappearance and walks away from the cause of her happiness-Maggie- only to have Maggie stand and fight for her. Things get heated, and Maggie is pissed, she confronts Alex and things get fluffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this rolling around in my head, since that statement was released and decided to write it. enjoy x

Alex woke up to the light buzzing of her cell phone laying on her coffee table. She blinked and moved her left arm to rub at her eyes with her thumb and index finger, only to find a sleeping Maggie sawyer, head nuzzled into her chest, arms wrapped around her torso, and legs tangled with hers as if they were the roots of a tree. The sight had Alex feeling the most at peace she had ever felt, her heart felt as if it were about to burst with happiness. She was torn away from admiring her as the incessant buzzing continued. 

'DEO' she saw after she grabbed her phone, without having to move too much.

"Danvers" She whispered quietly trying not to wake the sleeping woman in her arms, but was unsuccessful as she stirred and pushed her face into the crook of Alex's neck kissing it gently.

Alex listened as much as she could to what was being communicated to her over the line, as Maggie started kissing her jaw line and then placing her head back on her chest. Alex had missed the last part of the message as her mind shut off at the contact of Maggie's lips on her skin, causing it to feel like it was on fire.

Alex unconsciously moved her free hand and gently traced Maggie's jaw, and brushed over her cheek, only realising what she was doing as she felt movement under her fingertips and saw the corner of Maggie's lips turning up, and her fingers instantly moved to the dimple that had appeared, denting the soft skin. 

"Agent Danvers?" A voice came over the line, after she had not responded.

"Uh, yes, yes I'll be there shortly" She responded quickly ending the call, and noticed she had 3 missed calls from Kara but decided to call her back later.

"You have to go don't you?" Maggie asked quietly, most of the sound muffled into Alex's chest. 

"Yeah, I do" Alex sighed disappointed that she had to ruin the moment they were having, but placed a gentle kiss on Maggie's temple. 

Maggie got up slowly, stretching as she raised off the couch. 

Alex smiled at her sweetly before making her way to go shower and get ready.

\---

She came out in her DEO issued uniform to find Maggie standing in the kitchen a cup of coffee to her lips and her eyes shut. She made her way over and placed her arms around Maggie's waist, chin on her shoulder and squeezed, wishing she didn't have to leave. Maggie lent into the embrace and sighed heavily, 'Damnit it feels so good' was the last thought that ran through her mind before Alex let go, placing a delicate kiss to her cheek. 

"I have to go" Alex stated breathily and Maggie nodded not quiet trusting her voice. 

Alex made her way to the door and as she opened it she heard Maggie speak from behind her.

"Danvers, how am I going to lock up when I leave?" Maggie asked, noticing Alex had her keys on her belt. 

"Oh right" She laughed," There's a spare key hidden in the base of the flower pot in the hallway, it's a little heavy so-" She was cut off by Maggie flexing her arm muscles. 

"I think I can handle it" She teased, and Alex was sure she had stopped breathing. Maggie noticed and walked over placing a small kiss on Alex's lips before she turned around back into the apartment.

"See you later Danvers" 

And Alex couldn't control the smile that formed on her face, still in place even as she arrived to the location she had been allocated, and was met with the very confused faces of her fellow DEO agents, who had never seen her this giddy.

\---

Her morning was rough, having to bring down an Alien that was a lot tougher than it seemed, but still not requiring the efforts of Supergirl, as Alex and her team were able to bring it down successfully after a few failed attempts.

She arrived back at the DEO and pulled her phone from her belt and dialled Kara.

'No answer' 

She tried again, the same chipper voicemail recording played and Alex was instantly panicked.

"Winn!" She rushed over to his desk, "Have you heard from Kara today?" She commanded an answer.

"No, she should have checked in by now though" He answered after seeing what time it was.

'Shit' was the only thing screaming around in Alex's head. Her sister was missing, Supergirl was missing. 

\---

Alex paced the DEO control room, firing off questions.

"Have you tried tracing her cell?"

"Yes, but it seems as if it has disappeared of the grid" Winn replied, tapping furiously at his keyboard.

"What does that mean Winn?" Alex shouted, a mix of anger and nervousness boiling to the surface. She knew what it meant she just wished it wasn't true.

"It means that wherever she is, there is no signal, nothing linking back to any forms of our technology" He stated panicked, sadness clearly evident in his tone.

"There has been no sign of her today, none of our systems have detected any Supergirl activity" He added. 

Alex felt helpless, there was nothing she could do until they found a lead, and she found herself staring at her phone, at the 3 missed calls she had received from Kara.  
She couldn't help but blame herself, Kara could have been calling for help, needing her and she had failed to pick up because she was wrapped up in the arms of the girl she was beginning to fall for. Her happiness causing her not to be there for her sister when she needed her, possibly for the last time, and before she knew what she was doing, she had arrived at the NCPD department, pushing past security easily as their training was no match for hers. Walking up quickly to the woman who had woken up in her arms, and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Alex" Maggie rose quickly from her desk and hurried over to the woman who was clearly in pain.

"What's wrong? what happened?" She asked placing her hand on her forearm which was yanked away quickly from the contact.

Alex raised her hands up as if asking Maggie to just let her speak.

"Ka-Kara's mi-mi-missing" Alex let out shakily, more tears streaming down her face.

Maggie stepped forward to pull the other woman into a hug but before she could Alex had stepped back.

"Don't" Alex said, trying desperately to avoid eyed contact with her.

"Don't what Alex?" Maggie asked confused, trying to catch the woman's eye but failing every time.

"Don't make this harder, please" She begged, finally looking at the detective, only to see her face turn from concerned to confused.

"I can-can't do this anymore" She motioned between them with a shaky hand.

"What? Why?" Maggie was shocked, she wasn't making any sense.

"Because- because I put my happiness first, being wi-with you is honestly the happiest I've felt, maybe in my entire life, and because of that I failed my sister, I wasn't there for her whe-when she needed me, and now she's mi-missing" Her tears flowing freely down her face, she hated this, the thought that this life wasn't made for her popped back into her head, and she couldn't help but agree with it.

"If being happy, comes with the price of my family, I can't do it" She said more to herself than to Maggie.

"I'm sorry" and with that she was gone, running, fleeing from the building, leaving Maggie alone with only her tears running down her face telling her that this was actually happening, that it wasn't a nightmare she was having.

\---

Alex searched down every lead they got personally, only the 5th one giving her the results she wanted, Kara in her arms.

She was weak, and bleeding from her head. It didn't look good, but Alex managed to get her out of the other dimension easier than she thought, and rushed her back to the DEO, where she was placed in the med bay under the monitors that duplicate earth's yellow sun.

\---

Maggie was beyond pissed, she was furious, she couldn't believe Alex had just done that, not after everything they have been through, not after she had just poured her heart out to her the night before. No Maggie wasn't giving up that easily, she was going to fight for Alex, she was going to fight for someone for the first time in her life because she had finally found a person worth fighting for. She grabbed her leather jacket from her chair and headed out of the department, running, chasing, fighting, she will not let their story end there. 

She was pushing against the security of the DEO who were holding her back, another obstacle between her and her heart, and she screamed. Her head loud with thoughts, and heart full of pain.

J'onn turned around quickly to the sound and instantly ordered for her to be let through, she hurried past him, searching eyes wide till her gaze landed on Alex, sitting next to the bed holding supergirl's hand, and Maggie stared, piecing together what she has suspected for a while, Kara was supergirl. But that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was Alex. She stared until Alex felt eyes on her, lifting them up from her sister to settle on a very angry looking Maggie.

She got up and headed straight for Maggie, who abruptly turned and made her way to Alex's office. She followed and closed the door behind her giving them privacy.

They stood looking at each other for a long time before Maggie broke the silence by letting out a quiet sob. Her sadness quickly turning back to rage.

"What the hell Alex!?" Maggie screamed, 

"How can you come and tell me after everything that we have been through that it isn't enough, how it's not worth it" Maggie continued, tears still staining her cheeks as she spoke, and Alex stood there, face blank, unreadable, a skill she mastered working at the DEO, and it pissed Maggie off even more.

But even as Alex stood there , seemingly emotionless, she knew she deserved this, she knew she deserved to be hated. Maggie had all the right in the world to be pissed at her, but she was not expecting what was to come.

"Why the Fuck would you think you don't deserve to be happy?" She screamed, pushing Alex's shoulder's roughly, desperate for any sign of Alex to reappear behind her blank face.

"Why the Fuck would anyone as brave and loyal and caring as you not deserve a happy ending" Maggie pushed again this time letting out a sob and completely giving in to her sadness.

"Why do you feel that you're not worth it?" Maggie cried, placing her hand on Alex's cheek finally seeing the girl she cares so deeply for resurface. 

"Because to me, I couldn't think of anyone else who deserves to be happy more than you" She stepped forward, wiping a stray tear that escaped Alex's eye with the pad of her thumb.

"Because to me Alex, you're worth fighting for, because to me you are what I have been searching my whole life for" She placed her other hand to Alex's cheek, now holding her face in her hands, and placed her forehead to Alex's. 

"You deserve to be happy" She looked into her eyes and braced herself for what she was about to say," even if you being happy doesn't involve me, I can't let you feel that you're worthless, that you don't deserve a happy ending , because you Alex Danvers deserve everything this world has to offer and more"

Alex couldn't believe it, she wasn't expecting Maggie to say the things she said, she was expecting her to be mad that she had left her, not mad about how worthless she felt. 

Alex finally let it all go, tears came freely, rolling down her cheeks as she stared into the eyes of the amazing woman in front of her.

"You deserve to be happy" Maggie repeated, this time more forceful as if she were trying to convince her.

Alex couldn't say anything, her mouth open ready to speak but nothing would come out. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and cried heavily into her shoulder, whilst Maggie rubbed her back soothingly.

Alex pulled away, still holding Maggie so she could look in her eyes.

"Alex?" Maggie whispered, begging her to say something, anything.

"I - I deserve to- to be happy" Alex finally managed and Maggie could tell she believed what she was saying. 

"Yeah you do" Maggie breathed relieved, looking at the woman in front of her with so much care, scared she might break.

Alex took Maggie's face in her hands and crashed their lips together, It started off rough and desperate but quickly turned slow and passionate. Alex could feel herself give into happiness, let it consume her entire being, because if anyone was worth risking everything for it was Maggie sawyer.

"I love you Alex" Maggie spoke quietly into her mouth between kisses, and Alex was crying again. Maggie didn't care if it was too early for those words because she needed Alex to know she was worth everything.

Alex kissed her again, this time giving everything, handing her heart over to Maggie to hold, to take, to care for.

She didn't say it back, but what she said, made Maggie happier than any 'I love you' could.

"You're my happy ending" Alex said looking deep into Maggie's eyes and she knew she was finally where she belonged, she had found her home in the woman standing in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this. let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm Agent-Dimples1998 over on tumblr, Come say Hi, or if you have anything you might possibly want me to write about send me a prompt??


End file.
